


Really

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

You couldn’t do this anymore. You couldn’t keep on hiding your feelings for so long. You were in love with Sam for almost forever. 

When you were young, your parents were killed by a demon and John Winchester took you with him to protect you. He had no idea why they wanted you dead but he couldn’t just leave you somewhere to die. Soon, boys and their father were like a family to you. Except that you developed a crush on Sam.

You were sure that he didn’t feel the same way as you. He always treated you only like a sister so you decided to his your feelings. But it got harder and harder over time.

One day, when you returned to the Bunker after a hunt, you got drunk with Dean and unintentionally told him about your feelings for Sam. What you didn’t except was that Sam got intp the kitchen the same time you said those three words that you were always terrified to say.

“Do you, Y/N?” He asked and you turned around while Dean got out of the room to give you both some privacy.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” You asked, your voice unsure and shaken. That was it. You were going to lose your best friend.

“Not for long but I heard what you’ve said. Do you love me?” He whispered, walking towards you.

“I do. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happend but it just did, okay? I’m gonna move out…” You didn’t have a chance to finish what you were saying because Sam pressed his lips to yours, making butterflies appear in your stomach. It was sweet and amazing but he pulled away from you quickly and you were certain that he didn’t mean to kiss you.

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life.” He admitted and a huge smile appeared on your face. 

“Really?” You asked and he gently brushed your hair out of your face.

“Really.”


End file.
